Black Lace and Chains
by BomberBrat
Summary: Sasori is lonely and wants nothing more than to be loved by a certain blond bomber. But what kind of secret fetishes does Deidara harbor? DeiSaso, super uke Loli Sassy is magic and you know it!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Nor do I own Deidara or Sasori.

**Warning:** This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai. If you have any problem with that I suggest you leave.

**AN: **So I know a lot of you are going to be thinking "God dammit Brat! update Obedience already! Stop fucking around" Well I know I should, but honestly I'm kinda sad to see it end, that and I got this idea randomly, And lets face it, it needed to be done! so I will update Obedience eventually. Right now I wanted to write something that included my OTHER fetish. Lolita Sasori makes me a happy lady.

----------------------------

**Black Lace, and Chains**

-----------------------------

Curiosity, that was how he had gotten himself into this. Curiosity, and desire the desire to feel, and the need to be touched, loved. It all boiled down to the need for companionship. Secretly, he had always wanted his blond partner to be the one to show him these things. To touch him, and love him, he was always just to prideful to ever admit his secret thoughts out loud. This honestly wasn't exactly how he had pictured what would happen after he finally got over himself and confessed his secret feelings to the blond.

Slowly he ran his tongue over the rubber ball gag that had been forced into his mouth, the leather restraints were starting to chafe the pale skin of his wrists. He could feel the lace from the bow clipped into his fiery hair tickling his ear as he tossed his head to the side, sighing deeply. He was growing increasingly tired of waiting for Deidara to return, and untie him. The damned brat had been gone for at least three hours now, and this was getting really old, really fast.

Slowly he curled his toes, intrigued by the strange feeling of he lacy stockings as they moved against the skin of his feet, all his uneasy wiggling making the short skirt he was wearing ride up around his waist to reveal the frilly black panties that lay underneath it. A muffled breathy moan struggled to escape his lips as the strange material brushed against his groin. His untouchable member growing rigid with need from the sensation. Damn that sadistic brat leaving him here unable to even relive himself! He sighed again, he should have expected this by now.

This wasn't the first time he had been in this same situation. Sometimes, when he was tied up like this, he almost regretted his decision to craw on top of Deidara that fateful night when this had all begun. He should have just kept his mouth shut, and gone back to sleep when he heard the blond moaning, but no.

---------------------

He hadn't been able to stop himself from crawling out of his bed, and moving across the room to crawl onto the bomber. Straddling the younger man, who had thought he was sleeping and oblivious that the older man was wide awake, had started to play with himself. Unfazed by the confused look on his partners face, Sasori leaned in close brushing his lips against those soft pink petals he had wanted to taste for what seemed like an eternity. Reluctantly he had pulled away, licking his lips just to taste that sweetness for a second longer, Deidara blushed furiously beneath him.

"D-danna?"

The sound of that husky deep voice made Sasori melt.

"P-please Deidara" he had said, grabbing one of the blonds hands, bringing it to his bare chest and making it trail over his skin slowly

"Touch me"

It seemed that was all the invitation Deidara had needed, almost instantly reversing their positions, flipping Sasori onto his back and straddling him. Crashing their lips together again, Sasori moaned at the sweet intrusion as the blonds tongue invaded his mouth letting him savor that sweet taste full on.

"You're so cute when you beg, un"

Sasori shuddered as those hands he had spent countless hours fantasising about slid over his body. Moving to pinch and tease his nipples, he couldn't hold back the moan that burst from his lips. Deidara had only chuckled.

"Does Danna like it when I touch him there,un?"

Sasori had barely been able to make himself nod, as those torturous hands worked their way down his body kissing and caressing every inch of his pale skin. Trailing so gently over every one of his delicate curves as though they were molding him out of clay, truly they were the hands of an artist. The smile that gleamed on Deidara's face let Sasori know that he wasn't the only one enjoying himself, and if the smile weren't enough, the bombers rock hard cock grinding against his own growing arousal was.

"Do you want more, un?"

Sasori nodded again, vigorously. He cried out as suddenly sharp nails pierced his hips.

"I Didn't hear the magic word, Danna"

Desperately Sasori begged the Sadistic blond, even more turned on by the rough treatment he was receiving.

"P-please....please Deidara....More....please...d-don't stop...I need it!"

The bomber was definatly enjoying himself.

"I'd be more than happy to touch you, Sasori" he said, running his fingertips gently along the redheads hipbones.

"I've been dreaming of this, un. Truthfully Danna, I've always wanted to touch you, you're a hard man to resist"

Leaning closer to the scorpion, he gently nipped at the sensitive skin of the older mans neck, his hands continuing to wander and explore the rest of Sasori's body.

"I hope you're willing to go all the way, un. I don't think I can restrain myself anymore, I'm aching for you"

Sasori couldn't hide the blush that had sneaked onto his cheeks, he had never imagined that Deidara would oblige his request to be touched, let alone return his secret feelings, and share his hidden desires.

"But you know, somethings missing, un. Will you let me live my fantasy, Danna?"

Sasori nodded, at the time he hadn't cared he just never wanted those hands to stop. He needed more, needed Deidara to touch him, kiss him, he wanted the blond to stretch him out and fill him up, he craved it. He wanted nothing more than to have the bomber throw him down and take him right there, he didn't care what he had to do to get it.

Pausing Deidara had moved off of him, returning with a small black bag seconds later. Obviously he had expected that this would happen eventually. Returning to his previous position over Sasori, he pulled the contents of the bag out one by one. Proceeding to make his fantasy, reality.

Sasori shuddered as Deidara combed his hands through his short red hair, clipping a disgustingly lacy black bow softly into the short locks. He whimpered as suddenly his pants were pulled from his body, and replaced with the pair of black and red frilly panties that Deidara pulled from the bag next, the material rubbing against his aching erection sending a strangely wonderful sensation through his body. The stockings came next, Deidara gently rolling them over his feet and up to his thighs, caressing the milky skin with his hands softly. Last was the collar, which the blond gently buckled around his neck. When he was finished Deidara leaned back, looking him over and smiling like a child in a toy store. That was the nigh when Sasori had learned how truly demented the blond object of his affection really was. He had expected that the bomber, like any other normal person had a fetish or two, but of all of the sick perverted things it could have been, why in gods name did it have to be Lolita?!

-------------------------------

He sighed again, as he drifted back to reality his cock now so hard it was throbbing painfully. Damn stupid vivid imagination! He needed Deidara to get back here soon, he needed to be fucked so badly! He loved the feeling of the blonds hard cock so deep inside of him, stretching him out and making him whole, he loved the look of satisfaction that painted the blonds face as he writhed beneath the bomber in pure bliss. Those talented hands working their magic and stroking his shaft while Deidara rode him hard, those tongues driving him insane.

Damn imagination!

He bit down on the rubber ball in his mouth, as his mind was consumed with vivid thoughts and images, he was growing so impatient he was ready to pray to anyone, even Jashin that Deidara got back soon.

Thankfully it seemed his prayers hadn't fallen on deaf ears, as Deidara stepped through the door a few moments later. That sadistic smirk painted on his delicate feature, unbecoming of his beauty.

Sasori couldn't take his eyes off of those swinging hips, as the bomber sauntered across the room drawing nearer to him. It seemed like it took forever for the blond to reach the bed, maybe he was just anxious, maybe he was just tired of waiting, whatever it was he was glad that Deidara was here now.

The bomber stopped just short of him, slowly ridding himself of his Akatsuki cloak, and shoes before turning to face his little bound dolly, his gaze stripping Sasori to the very soul.

"Someone was wiggling around, un. I told you to be a good boy and sit still, you know what this means"

Deidara inched agonizingly closer, his lips brushing against Sasori's ear as he whispered.

"You need to be punished, un"

Sasori shivered, this was the part that drove him crazy, he loved being dominated by the intoxicating blond, even if he would never admit it. He was thankful for the relief of cool air on his wrists as Deidara unbuckled the restraints from around them, reaching underneath the bed to grab what Sasori knew was going to be the object to inflict his punishment.

He whimpered as he was roughly flipped onto his stomach and into the now seated blonds lap.

"You messed up your pretty skirt, un. It's all wrinkled now"

Sasori tried to apologize, but the ball gag muffled the sorry, making it sound more like a pathetic moan.

He clenched every muscle in his body in anticipation, he knew very well what kind of punishment he would be receiving.

_'Smack'_

God, he loved being spanked, he couldn't control his whimpers and moans as Deidara relentlessly slapped the paddle against his ass, sure he would be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it. Sometimes, he misbehaved on purpose, hoping that Deidara would spank him.

Raising the paddle high into the air Deidara brought it down sharply, beating Sasori harder with every strike, with one more sharp strike he felt the redhead shudder in his lap, undoubtedly Sasori hadn't been able to hold it any longer, and had already cum.

Flipping the smaller man onto his back, Deidara's suspicions were confirmed, the white sticky substance leaking down the redheads thighs, and soaking the lacy panties.

"Tsk, tsk. Danna went and made himself all messy, un. I guess I'll have to punish you in _other_ ways" he said, moving to rub his own clothed erection teasingly against the scorpion's lacy underwear.

Sasori moaned around the gag in his mouth, still desperately needing the blond inside of him.

"Do you want me, un?"

Sasori looked pleadingly up at the younger man, nodding.

"Are you going to be a good boy, un?"

Sasori nodded again closing his eyes tightly to hold back the tears of frustration that threatened to leak from his eyes.

He opened his eyes slowly, as he felt Deidara's hands slide around his neck to the back of his head, unbuckling the horrid ball gag and removing it from his mouth, he knew just what his blond wanted.

"P-please Deidara....I've been such a bad boy...."

Deidara chuckled, moving to straddle Sasori.

"Don't worry Danna, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget, un"

Diligently he made his move, grabbing the lacy material of Sasori's panties roughly, and riping the thin garment from his body. Sasroi moaned loudly as the lacy material was pulled roughly it was almost too much of a tease when the lace slid between the cheeks of his ass, rubbing against his entrance as Deidara tore them from him.

He was going insane from all the anxiety of waiting.

Fuck foreplay, he just wanted the blond to fuck him senseless.

It seemed that Deidara got the hint, almost instantly moving his hand downwards, the tongue licking around the tight circle of muscle before it, gently pushed its way inside of the older man.

A chorus of ecstasy erupted from the redheads lips like a symphony, sweet music to the blonds ears. Deidara was almost content to simply sit back and watch as the puppet master writhed against his invading hand, moving his own hands to pinch his nipples as the tongue began to make small circles inside of him, if it weren't for his own aching need, Deidara could have watched this little show all day.

"A-ah...D-dei...hurry...up...and..f-fuck me already!"

Who could resist such a breathy sexy request, Sasori was so damn irresistible in that little skirt, with those lacy stockings sticking to his already sweat drenched legs, the bow in his hair bouncing wildly as he thrust his hips desperately against Deidara's hand.

Reluctantly he withdrew his hands tongue from the puppet master, moving off of the older man only to removing his own clothing, returning to Sasori as fast as he could. Grabbing his own rigid cock he positioned himself at the scorpions entrance, teasingly rubbing the tip of his erection against the puckered hole, before sheathing himself completely inside the older man.

God! it was amazing, this was just what Sasori had been dying for. He could feeling himself tearing, and stretching as Deidara's large member filled him.

"A-aah....Move...dammit!"

It seemed all Deidara could ever do when Sasori demanded things of him was chuckle, and oblige him. Slowly he pulled almost all the way out of the scorpion, only to slam back inside of him, he didn't bother to start at a slow pace, he knew how his little redheaded slut liked it.

Sasori was sure he was being loud enough that everyone in the base was well aware of the actions taking place behind their closed door. At this point, the puppet master was far beyond caring all he wanted was to be fucked so hard he couldn't stand, he wanted to cum so hard it made him weak.

He snapped to attention as Deidara's hand moved sneakily down to his erection, he was already rock hard again, even after being paddled and messing himself terribly. The tongue in Deidara's hand seemed to never get enough of the taste of Sasori's flesh, snaking its way around the redheads arousal as the hand began to pump his slowly. He almost screamed as Deidara finally found his prostate slamming into it relentlessly. At this rate he wasn't going to last much longer at all.

It seemed Deidara was getting just as close to the edge, his thrusts becoming erratic, his hand unable to keep in time with his hips. A few more jerks of his hand, and thrusts against that special spot inside of his lover, the redhead came for a second time crying out his blond lovers name loudly, as he covered the sheets below him in his seed.

Feeling those already tight walls clamp down around his cock like a vice, he lost it. Filling the smaller man to the brim.

Sasori moaned loudly as he felt Deidara's hot seed fill his insides, if he hadn't just cum he would have again. He loved how it felt to be full, so squishy and warm. Sometimes he disgusted himself.

Deidara slowly withdrew his flaccid member from inside the puppet master, rolling off of him only to hold his arms out in invitation. Sasori gratefully accepted, snuggling into his lover and nuzzling his nose into the crook of the blonds neck, breathing his intoxicating scent in deeply, long blond hair tickling the inside of his nostrils.

"Love you Danna, un"

Sasori only smiled, he didn't need to say anything. The blond had drifted off to sleep anyway, who could blame him. He had a long day, a solo mission and then having to please his redhead just wore him out.

Besides, Deidara knew that Sasori loved him. Looking over to the bomber smiling peacefully in his slumber he sighed, sure he hated the blonds disgusting Lolita fetish with a blazing passion....But Deidara was worth the humiliation.  
------------------

Like I said....Loli Sasori makes me happy...(In my pants) I don't care if you don't like it...I LOVE it!


End file.
